


feigning innocence

by nsfwchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, Dom Joshua Rise, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, this is actually really soft, vibrators in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwchwe/pseuds/nsfwchwe
Summary: Seokmin takes a drink of the bitter coffee, the liquid quickly easing its way down his throat. He shivers when he feels the vibrations start, a slow rumble that feels underwhelming if he’s being honest, it’s just not enough for him.As soon as the thought enters his mind it quickly leaves, the vibrations rise to what he assumes is the medium level. He startles in his seat and scrambles for something to hold on to, his hand coming to grip Joshua’s.“Aw, what’s wrong baby?” Joshua says in the tone that Seokmin recognizes as the illusion of sympathy. Right now, Joshua is doing what he does often, and that’s feigning innocence.But Joshua, oh sweet, sadistic Joshua, is nothing of the sort.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	feigning innocence

**Author's Note:**

> hi i didn’t beta read this so bear with me with spelling and grammatical errors. anyways, enjoy! <33

Seokmin takes a drink of the bitter coffee, the liquid quickly easing its way down his throat. He shivers when he feels the vibrations start, a slow rumble that feels underwhelming if he’s being honest, it’s just not  _ enough  _ for him.

As soon as the thought enters his mind it quickly leaves, the vibrations rise to what he assumes is the medium level. He startles in his seat and scrambles for something to hold on to, his hand coming to grip Joshua’s. 

“Aw, what’s wrong baby?” Joshua says in the tone that Seokmin recognizes as the illusion of sympathy. Right now, Joshua is doing what he does often, and that’s feigning innocence. 

But Joshua, oh sweet, sadistic Joshua, is nothing of the sort.

The scenario they’re in currently has been something Seokmin  _ knows  _ has been on Joshua’s mind since the beginning of their relationship. Them making a scene in public, Seokmin almost completely on display for everyone to see but only for Joshua to have. You see, Seokmin was hesitant at first because he’s very aware that he’s loud  _ and  _ sensitive, and the thought of him coming in his pants while sitting in a coffee shop isn’t the most appealing. 

Well, look where he is now. Seokmin doesn’t know if it’s because he’s the one who can’t resist Joshua’s charms, or if Joshua just simply has a way with words. (He figures it’s both.) 

He shifts a little bit in his seat due to the uncomfortability of it all. Big mistake though, because now his legs are crossed and the toy is pressing right up against his prostate, and the vibrations only magnify the feeling. He whimpers and his legs begin to tremble, he feels his face getting redder and redder by the second. 

He barely registers Joshua talking to him, though he knows it’s not important and probably all an act. Seokmin ignores the voice and looks around at the surrounding tables, people quietly chatting and minding their own business. From across the shop he makes eye contact with a random lady, and his face just burns in shame even more as he tilts his head down and mutters a curse word. 

He thinks that at this instant, no one necessarily  _ knows  _ what Joshua and Seokmin are up to. They are completely unaware that Seokmin has a vibrator up his ass at a relatively high setting, while his lover controls it from across the table. The only real indication is the fact that Seokmin himself is holding back his moans, the expression on his face probably a mixture of bliss and embarrassment, if he had to guess. 

He curses again as the polite waitress comes over to their table, asking if they need anything or would like any pastries to go. Joshua smirks and doesn’t reply, instead looking at Seokmin with insistent eyes, signaling him to respond to her. 

The minute he opens his mouth he lets out a soft groan.  _ Damnit,  _ he thinks. 

“W-we uh. No, i-it’s okay, we don’t need anything. J-just the check,  _ ah,  _ please.” He knows he looks like a mess right now, and he knows that Joshua is loving every second of it. 

And he would be lying if he said that he’s not incredibly turned on right now too. Not just from the toy, but the idea of being watched as well just has him melting, he feels like he could sink into the ground right now and disappear. 

“Sir, is everything okay?” The waitress asks, eyeing both boys suspiciously. 

“Everything is fine, Miss. Seokmin-ah, why don’t you order that one pastry you love?” Joshua says, smiling at him gently. 

Now, if Seokmin were anything  _ but  _ obedient he would definitely curse Joshua out right this instant, or come without permission. 

However, obedient he is, so he just sits back and recollects his thoughts, his brain turned into a puddle of mush at this point. Then, he feels the vibrations lower back down, almost completely stopping, and he thinks he better start speaking before Joshua picks up the pace again. 

“Y-yeah that’ll be fine. Can I get the chocolate cake with caramel drizzle? That’ll be all.” He says calmly, and he applauds himself for being able to pull it off so easily. 

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” The waitress says and walks off, going to attend other tables. He notices he’s still holding on to Joshua’s hand as he makes eye contact with the elder. Joshua leans into his ear, whispering. 

“If you can come before the waitress comes back with the food, you’ll get a reward.” Joshua leans back into the seat after whispering in his ear, and the vibrations start up again, this time at the highest level. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Shua.” he whines out and his muscles tense all over. He wants to be good, he wants to be rewarded, and he’s already  _ so  _ on edge that he knows his release is coming soon. 

“You’re so pretty today, Seokmin-ah. Did you do something different with your hair?” Seokmin moans out loud at the praise and comes in his pants, right then and there. He starts panting hard as he squeezes Joshua’s hand so hard he feels like he actually might break it. 

Once Seokmin whines again, Joshua assumes it’s from overstimulation, so he turns the vibrator off completely. He rubs soothing circles into Seokmin’s hand, which looks small when resting in his own large ones. 

Joshua leans over the table once again, this time grabbing Seokmin’s chin and lifting it up to plant a kiss on his lips. It’s soft and loving, encompassing all the emotions Joshua makes him feel. 

“So good for me. You can have me in any way you want when we get home.” Joshua whispers when he pulls back from the kiss, and Seokmin just smiles at him, appreciative. Immediately, he starts thinking of what he  _ really _ wants, because he knows Joshua will give anything to him for being so good.

The waitress gives Seokmin his pastry to-go along with the check, and they pay quickly, both eager to get in the car and go home. When Seokmin stands up from the table he winces, the plug shifting and pressing up against a different edge of his walls. He walks slowly, legs still feeling like jelly from his orgasm. He also feels infinitely gross, the come still sticky in his boxers. 

  
  


They barely make it past the door when Joshua is licking into his mouth, pressing Seokmin up against a wall. They kiss messily, Seokmin wraps his arms around Joshua’s neck as Joshua’s hands rest at his hips. Joshua easily slots his leg in between Seokmin’s thighs, to which he eagerly grinds down on. 

After Joshua decides that’s enough, he guides them to their bedroom, shoving Seokmin lightly on the bed. He hovers over him, then takes his own shirt off, discarding Seokmin’s too in the process. He kisses him once again, then trails his lips to his jaw and neck, sucking little marks into his skin and basking in the little gasps Seokmin lets out. He kisses him down his chest and stomach, then undoes his pants, helping Seokmin slide out of them. 

Seokmin smiles when Joshua follows suit, taking off his pants as well. (He knows Seokmin hates being the only one exposed. The gesture tugs at his heartstrings just a bit, but he decides not to dwell on it.) 

“What do you want, baby?” Joshua asks before going any further. He brushes Seokmin’s bangs from his face gently and smiles down at the boy, because he really is just  _ too  _ precious. 

Joshua has Seokmin trained to know what he wants and ask for it. He mutters a hmm, but responds quickly after deciding. 

“Can you eat me out? And then fuck me into the mattress, please?” He asks simply, like it's an innocent question, but the tips of his ears get red and Joshua can tell he’s still a bit embarrassed to ask. 

“Of course, my love. Soft or rough today?” He replies, getting the lube from their nightstand and grabbing the extra towels in there, before setting them on the pillow next to Seokmin’s head. 

“Mmm, rough is okay.” The younger man says and Joshua nods. He takes off both of their briefs, throwing them across the room and marvels at the way Seokmin is splayed out for him right now. He lays in between Seokmin’s gorgeously tanned, plump thighs, making sure to press kisses into and knead at the soft flesh. The taller spreads his legs almost impossibly wider, offering himself up completely for Joshua. 

Joshua leans in and slowly slides the vibrator out of his hole, loving the way Seokmin whines at the emptiness and clenches around nothing. He kisses around and near his entrance, before teasing his tongue along the rim. Seokmin whines, long and drawn out, and that is Joshua’s signal to continue. 

He slides his tongue in, hot and messy, exploring every inch of Seokmin that is available to him. Seokmin’s hand threads in his hair, pulling lightly at his scalp, encouraging. Joshua eats Seokmin out like he never has before, like Seokmin is everything to him, as if he would do anything to pleasure the younger. (And it’s true, they both know it.) 

He tugs particularly hard on Joshua’s hair, signaling him to stop. Joshua looks up at him confusedly. 

“I was about to come.” He giiggles, then Joshua places another kiss to his thigh. 

“Why is that a bad thing?” Joshua asks. 

“It’s not, but I really want to come from your cock right now.” He says, unashamedly. 

“Fuck, you drive me so crazy Seokmin.” He goes to kiss him on his lips, messy like the kiss they shared earlier. 

“You love it.” Seokmin says, eyes forming into little crescents. Joshua’s heart beams at the boy because he’s right, he does love it. 

“I love you.” Another kiss to his lips. “Turn around for me baby, you said you wanted to be fucked into the mattress.” And so he does, turning around and shaking his ass a little, once again presenting himself for Joshua. The older grabs the flesh, giving it one slap, to which Seokmin moans. He grabs the lube and smears some on his fingers, sliding two in with ease from Seokmin being stretched earlier. After building up a rhythm he slides in another, and Seokmin grinds down on his fingers, impatient and eager. It would’ve made him laugh if he wasn’t in the same state, precum already leaking from his own cock. 

Joshua pours some lube over his cock, slicking himself up and giving himself some tentative strokes. He brings his cockhead to Seokmin’s entrance, both of them moaning out as he bottoms out inside of him.

“Fuck, baby, how are you still so tight?” Seokmin whines, high and breathy, at the comment. Joshua slowly starts moving his hips back and forth, the sound of skin meeting and Seokmin moaning ringing in his ears. 

Seokmin feels like he’s on cloud nine. He loves toys, masturbating is okay, but  _ nothing _ compares to the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock slamming into him from behind. The feeling is delicious, one he craves more often than anything else. 

Joshua picks up his pace, soon becoming relentless. His thrusts are rough and have no edge of mercy to them, and it leaves Seokmin in a chorus of moans. With every thrust Joshua gives him, his cock rubs into the mattress under him. The feeling is too much, it’s  _ so  _ good, and he feels tears of pleasure starting to form at his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, Joshua brings his hands behind his back, fucking into him even harder and faster. 

“ _ Shua _ , I’m s-so close. Y-you fuck me so well.” He moans out. 

“Come for me, love.” Joshua practically growls into his ear, pistoning his hips in and out at the same, constant, animalistic pace. Soon, Seokmin is coming, blabbering out about how good Joshua’s cock feels inside of him, and Joshua slows down just a tad, chasing his own orgasm. 

Joshua is spilling into Seokmin before he knows it, both of them groaning. Seokmin’s hole flutters around his cock, clenching and unclenching ceremoniously. He slides out of him, wiping him down with the towels and carefully cleaning the come out of his hole, trying his best not to overstimulate the boy. Once he’s all done, he plops down next to the younger. He has the same blissed out expression on his face that he always has after sex, this time accompanied by tears that still haven’t dried on his face. Joshua wipes them away with his thumb. 

“You did so good for me as always. I love you so much, more than anything.” Joshua tells him, kissing him on his forehead. 

“I love being a good boy for you, Shua. Thank you for always making me feel so good. I love you more.” Seokmin leans in to kiss him square on his lips, then nestles into his neck, wrapping himself completely around the older boy. 

They kiss softly, slowly, tenderly. Joshua combs his fingers through Seokmin’s hair. 

“What are we gonna eat later?” Seokmin asks. 

“You’re already thinking of eating again?” They both laugh. “I’ll cook for you, if you want.”

“Sounds good.” Seokmin says, snuggling even closer to Joshua and breathing in his scent. “By the way, I really liked what we did earlier. At the café, I mean.” He says honestly, because since the beginning, Joshua has always told him to be honest with what he likes and what he doesn’t. 

“Me too. Let’s try it again sometime?”


End file.
